Keep an Eye on Time
by Fallenangel5342
Summary: When Gwyn died, she came back as the personification of time. Having Mother Nature as her one of her only friends, she's determined to try to welcome each new spirit. Slowly she meets and becomes friends with the seasons. She even makes friends with the newest spirit, Nico DiAngelo. He pulls her into a world that even she has trouble believing in. Then the Guardians get involved.
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: New story! Sorry, I'm still stucked on my other stories. FYI: Gwyn is a character from a story I'm writing that isn't fanfiction so I'll have to figure out how to explain her past throughout the story, no biggie. But if you are really confused, PM me and I'll explain it with a bit more detail. This story is more of ROTBTD then PJO but I hope you enjoy! PleaseR&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you'll recognize, only Gwyn, her world, and the plot.**

* * *

I'm aware of myself falling and nothing else. There is no light, only darkness. No sights or sounds. Nothing. My mind spins and I try to remember how I got here, but I cannot.

Then it all stops.

My mind calms and I feel that my body has stop moving. Opening my eyes, I see an orb of bright, silver light. The feeling of peace washes over me as I gaze at the moon and I feel the corners of my mouth tug up into a smile.

_You are safe now, little one. _I widen my eyes and listen intently to the soothing voice. _I name you Gwyneth Time, Keeper of Time and the Predator Spirit. Your curse lifted somewhat, but I wasn't able to lift it completely._

I wait for the voice to start speaking again but it doesn't. Reluctantly, I turn my gaze away from the orb to survey my surroundings. I was lying in an open plain. The tall golden grass surrounding me swayed in the wind above me. Reaching out with a snow white hand, I touch the soft stems closest to me.

Carefully, I pick myself and pick a random to start walking in. After a couple of minutes, my foot hits something hard. Pausing, I reach down and pick up a long stick. It was made out of dark knotted wood and the top was curved slightly. Studying the groves and scratches, I take a step forward.

My foot never hits the ground.

Letting out a screech, I clutch the staff tight and look down at the ground, which was steadily getting further the way. The wind plays with my long black curls and pushes me south-east. I drop a couple of times, but the wind always picks me up before I hit the ground.

The wind flies me over miles and miles of plains and woods before I zoom over water. After a couple minutes, I lose sight of the shore. Sensing the sun was about to rise, I start to panic. The wind does its best to soothe me, but I'm still freaking out. It wasn't till the first ray of sun hit my skin, when I started to calm down.

Amazed, I watch the light on my skin. Why wasn't it burning me? I should be in pain right now, but I'm not. Why? The moon's words come back to me in a rush.

Was that the reason I could stand the sun? If it was, I wonder what new things I could do that I couldn't before. Smiling, I rest my head against the staff and watch the water play with the light.

The wind carries me for hours at a fast pace before it finally slows and I start to descend. Looking down, I gasp and I start to urge the wind to put me down faster. It ruffles me hair playfully but relents and soon I'm running around, exploring my new surroundings.

My feet pounded on the marble floors of the palace as I race room to room. Each room had similarities, like the marble floors and walls; gold decals on the ceilings and around each window, and each contained a time piece, whether it's a clock or an hourglass. Some rooms had paintings on the wall depicting events throughout history and some had plush furniture while others held elegant wood chairs and desks.

While all the rooms amazed me, especially the library, the one that made me speechless was the throne room. It was defiantly the largest in the palace, but it wasn't just that. Stars and planets were painted on the ceiling and the marble that made up the other walls was blue and black. The walls themselves were lined with hourglasses, clocks, sundials, and other timepieces. Against one wall was what I can only call a throne. It was made entirely out of gold and set inside the delicate swirls on the sides were various jewels. Across from the throne was a row of windows.

My violet eyes widen as I peer out of them. When I first landed on the island, I was too excited with exploring the palace that I didn't check out the island itself, but it didn't matter now. Looking through the window, I can see that I'm surrounded by a lush forest that slowly gives away to a beautiful white sand beach. Right past that, I see miles and miles of the familiar turquoise water.

Looking at the waves, memories rush to me. My vision blurs and I push them back and quickly wipe my eyes. Turning my back to the windows, I slowly walk up to the throne. It looked almost too elegant to touch, let alone to sit in it. But impulse leads me closer to it. My impulse is something I learned to trust, it kept me alive me multiple times. So I barely hesitate to reach out and touch the arm rest.

When my hand touches the gold, a stream of sand flies past my face. Surprised, I jerk the hand clenching the staff. The stream of sand follows. Curious, I wave the staff in front of my face and the sand follows. In excitement, I lift the hand that was resting on the chair and the stream of sand disappears.

Frowning, I look back at the throne. I walk in front of it and slowly lower myself on it. As soon as I do, the sand is back, but there is more of it. It dances around me and some of it clumps together to form pictures like the ones on the walls, making me smile. My body stiffens when I realize what the sand was. It was the sands of time.

If me touching the throne made me see them and I was the keeper of time, could that mean that this place belonged to me? It almost made sense. The whole palace seemed to be about time and I'm sure if I looked hard enough, I could find something indicating anything vaguely predatory. Smirking, I swing the staff onto my lap and relax for the first time in what seemed like forever.


	2. The Makings of Father Time

**Author's Note: Thank you KirbyGamzeeGirl! Despite having its first follower and favorite, this story still hasn't had a review. You can be the one to change that. Just read the posted chapters and click the text box at the bottom of the page. When you're done writing click post. Sorry, that was a little weird, but please R&R! Now for the makings of Father Time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Gwyn! Try to take her and you'll die!**

* * *

"Time! Are you crazy?" Mother Nature yells t me, pulling me into her room. I roll my eyes. I expected her to react like that to my new look.

"No, I'm not crazy." She jerks her head to give me a look, making a couple strands of jet black hair fall into her face. "Fine. But only a little."

Shaking her head, she shoves me onto the bed and starts to raid her closet for something for me to change into. Running my free hand on the soft velvet, I say, "Nature, I have a plan. It's a good plan, and this is part of it."

"Cutting your hair and wearing boy clothes is part of your plan?" She snaps, gesturing at me with long fingers. "Is this a plan to get yourself killed?"

Narrowing my eyes, I jump up and start pacing, tapping the ground randomly with my staff. "I'm tired of it Nature. I'm tires of always being looked down upon just because I'm a girl. No matter how strong I present myself, I'm still going to be harassed." I turn to her and meet her eyes. "It's either this or going in to hiding."

Her dark eyes filled with sadness. I know I struck a nerve. Before she revealed that she was Pitch's daughter, male spirits harassed her. Even though I barely met any spirits, I know they would treat me the same. That's why I cut my hair short and put on trousers and a tunic instead of a dress today. Even though I was strong physically, I didn't know if I could be that strong emotionally right now.

Sighing, she stands and walks right in front of me, forcing me to look up at her because of my lack of height. "Are you sure about this, Time?" I nod my head. "Then I'll support you the best that I can."

Smiling, I jump up and give her a bear hug. "I know you don't have to, but I still very much need to breathe," Nature wheezes. Unwrapping my arms from her neck, I hit her lightly with the staff, annoyed by the remark.

Rolling her eyes, she manages to drag me out of the room, saying she couldn't have a boy being seen in her rooms. She leads me to the gardens surrounding her palace and slips an arm through mine. We walk in silence and I take the time to study the beautiful plants living around the paths.

The silence is broken by the sound of fluttering wings. Both of us look up to see a man dressed in white with a red cloak. His golden hair matched his wings that were spread behind him. When he landed, I saw that he was almost as short as me.

Nature sighs, clearly annoyed with the interruption. "What do you want Amor?"

Amor opens his mouth to say something but then he looks at me. His blue eyes widen and he smirks when he sees our linked arms. Jumping up in the air, he says, "Looks like love can bloom without me. Now who's this lucky spirit?"

Nature and I exchange confused glances. Shrugging, I introduce myself. "I'm Gwy-" I'm cut off when Nature rams an elbow into my side. Glaring at her, I continue, "Gywnfor Time, but call me Time."

"Well, Time, nice to meet you. I assume you're the spirit of time." I nod my head. He scratches his chin and studies us for a second. "You two are cute together."

"We- we aren't…" Nature sputters as I stand there in shock.

He cuts her off. "Hmm… if you're Mother Nature then you'll have to be Father Time." This time, I'm the one that starts to protest. Ignoring me, he turns to Nature and says, "The Guardians sent me to tell you they want to talk to them. But I can just tell them…"

She waves her hand, quieting him. "Tell them I'll be there soon. North Pole, I assume?" He nods his head and gives me a wink before flying off.

"Nat, I think we unintendedly started a rumor." I say, staring at where Amor was standing.

"You think?"

* * *

Weeks later after the 'incident', I'm exploring some small villages, trying to get anyone to see me. Finally getting bored, I practice summoning my sand. Once I'm able to keep them there in ease, I start to make shapes out of them. Flowers, lynxes, eagles, dolphins, basically anything I want, the sand forms. A sheepdog runs past me when I hear a scream.

The sand vanishes and I call the wind and rush off towards where I thought it came from. I arrive to a horrifying scene. Wolves surrounded a little girl not far from her home. Without hesitating, I swoop down and grab a scythe leaning on the wall of the farmhouse before racing towards the little girl. I land in front of her and drop my staff on the ground.

Briefly, I wonder if I was making a mistake by switching weapons.

I didn't have time to ponder it for long because a smaller grey wolf launched himself at the girl. Sidestepping, I jab its side with the end of the scythe before giving a quick slice to its neck with the blade. It falls but more wolves launch themselves to avenge their fallen comrade. Letting instinct take over, I jab and swipe at them, the scythe feeling like an extension of my arm as I fight.

When the last wolf falls, I turn to see the little girl staring up at me. Before I say a word, she runs off screaming about time and a scythe. I stare after her in shock. She saw me. She was probably going to spread rumors about Father Time being a scythe-wielding killer, but, hey, she saw me.

That's got to count for something. Right?


	3. Nightlight and Father Time- Part 1

**Author's Note: Thank you so much KirbyGameezGirl for the first review! I'll try to make the story the best it can be! Right now, my friends and I are a 'little' obsessed with RoTG and my friends have the Guardian books so I'm reading them now, that is why this chapter is about Nightlight! Even though I love him deeply, it's better for the story that he isn't there the whole time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you'll recognize, not even Nightlight (he is awesome though).**

* * *

_The Tale of Nightlight and Father Time- Part One_

I'm learning quickly flying is one of the best thing ever. Flying means freedom.

By flying, I can see hundreds of places and hundreds of faces in one day. No one ever tells me I can't go somewhere. The whole world is my playground. Because it is, I fly as much as I can, especially at night.

It was on one of these nightly flights that I accidently ran into another spirit.

The moon was shining as brightly as ever, maybe even a little brighter, as I raced above the trees. The wind ruffled my short hair playfully. Laughing, I swing my staff over my shoulder and rise a little higher in the air. Wind immediately takes over.

I race over the forest and above mountains. Finally, I come to a stop on a peek of a snow covered mountain. Even though it was well below freezing, I was perfectly fine in my thin blue cloak. I plop down in the snow and lay on my back so I could study the sky with ease.

A few hours go by when I hear laughter. It was light laughter, not weighed down with hardship or pain. The laugh seemed purely good. It was a sound that I haven't heard in a long time.

Jumping up, I fly towards the sound. Something very bright flashes passes me and I twist in midair. A boy stops a few yards away, studying me curiously. He looked like he was made out of light and was outrageously thin. The long stick he was holding had a glowing crystal dagger attached to it.

The boy eyed me closely as he hovered closer. Unconsciously, I summoned some of my sand. Startled, I started to wave my staff to make it disappear but the look on the spectral's face made me stop. He was looking at it with so much curiosity that I couldn't help myself to make it form a small bird of prey.

At first, he was surprised and suspicious but as the sand kite flew around him, he loosened up and even laughed. The laugh. Hearing it, I smile. So this was the source of the laughter.

The kite came to a rest on my shoulder and I decide to introduce myself. "Hello," I say as kindly as I can, but the boy still stiffens a bit. "My name's Gwyn Time."

He looks at me suspiciously but then smiles and gives a little nod of his head. A tendril of his light comes closer to me and I reach out, my fingers splayed. Almost playfully, the light wraps around my fingers, tickling a little, before going back to its owner.

Looking back up, the boy and I share a smile. I guess that was his way of intruding himself. Before I can say anything else, the spectral goes on alert. Instantly, the kite disappears and I raise my staff a little, but I didn't see or sense anything. The spectral turns to me and gives a little bow before disappears in a flash of light, his laughter bouncing off the mountains.

For a couple moments, I stare after the boy. Sighing, I turn around and let the wind carry me home. It would be weeks before I saw the spectral again.


	4. Nightlight and Father Time- Part 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This took me a surprisingly long time to type, so I hope you enjoy this! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own anything but Gwyn. **

* * *

_The Tale of Nightlight and Father Time- Part Two_

_#_

_Italics- Nightlight talking mentally._

The silence of my home was killing me. It was made to house a lot more people than just me. Despite how much I love it, I love the forest surrounding it more.

The forest is one of the only places where I'm more the Spirit of Predators then the Spirit of Time. In it, I practice transforming into the animals that fall under my domain. Also, when it's time for me to feed, it's where I go hunting.

Today, I was practicing my transforming as a panther. Wildcats were one of my favorite animals to transform in to, besides birds. They were fast and intelligent and knew how to be quiet when they need to be.

With light feet, I bounded around the outer edge of the jungle, close to where the trees gave way to white sand. The beach and forest suddenly gave way to a rocky cliff. I slow down and jump on a bolder closer to the edge. After circling couple times, I lie down and rest my head on my paws.

_It seems you're able to transform yourself as easily as you sand. _

Startled, I shoot up on my paws and look around, growling. A familiar laugh cuts through the air. Looking up, I see the spectral boy hover above me, a mischievous grin spread across his face.

I leap off the rock and transform into a golden eagle before flying closer to him. When I'm a couple feet away, I turn back to my human form. "How did you find me?" I ask.

Again he answers through his thoughts. _I was_ _flying nearby when I picked up your energy. _He looks around for a moment. _Do you live here?_

"Yes, I live right over there." I point towards the Time Palace. Even though I only met him once and didn't even know his name, I felt like I could trust him.

His eyes widen and before I can even blink, he's racing towards the palace. Letting out a laugh, I follow him. As fast as I am on land, he was in the air, so when I do reach my home, he's already busy exploring it.

It takes me a couple minutes but I catch up to him in the library. Leaning on my staff, I state, "It occurs to me that while you are exploring my home, I don't even know your name."

He sits down the book he was studying and floats in front of me and holds out his hand. _Nightlight, at your service. _

I shake his hand and flash a smile, "Nice to meet you, Nightlight." He lets out a bright laugh again and flies above the top of the stacks. I follow him on the ground.

_May I ask you something, Gwyn? _He asks, staring down at me. I nod my head. _Why is your hair so short and why are you wearing boy clothes? _

Halting, I stare up at Nightlight in shock. How did he figure it out so fast? Barely any spirits questioned my claim anymore, being over a hundred years since the rumor started.

Like he was reading my thoughts, he continued, _Despite your looks, your energy still signifies your gender and your laugh is more feminine then male._

I except his answer and nod my head. My plan did have a few hiccups in it, ones that couldn't be easily smoothed.

Running my hand through my hair, I answer, "I changed my look because most male spirits are sexist as hell and think they can harass the female spirits whenever they feel like it! It never happened to me personally, but my friend has and I was afraid." My voice was barely above a whisper when I say the last words, but Nightlight still hears it.

Landing in front of me, he places a hand on my shoulder. _They should not be doing that and it should not make you afraid. In many ways, you are stronger than them, so do not let them intimidate you. _

Looking into his eyes, I sensed two things: a.) he was telling the truth and not just trying to make me feel better, and b.) Nightlight was a person of pure good. He could never be something fueled by envy or hatred. This made me trust him a bit more.

"Yeah, I know it shouldn't bother me but just isn't that easy. It's going to take a lot of time before they start seeing us as equals." Nightlight doesn't seem satisfied with my answer but he just shrugs and grins again.

Grabbing my hand, he starts to pull me out of the library. _Come on, you need to give me a tour of this place. _

For the next couple hours, I give Nightlight a thorough tour of my home. I learn quickly that he doesn't like to talk a lot, even through thoughts, but it doesn't bother me. When the sun starts to set, he turns to me and signals that he has to leave and I nod my head. Then he asks me to not tell anyone that I saw him.

Honestly, I was a little suspicious when he asked me that but I still nod and flash him a grin. With one last laugh, he pumps into the air and was off to gods knows where.


	5. Nightlight and Father Time- Part 3

**Author's Note: Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. Warning: this chapter is a little depressing and for those who love Nightlight, I had to, I just had to. Please don't kill me. Besides those facts, I hope you enjoy and please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything besides Gwyn.**

* * *

_The Tale of Nightlight and Father Time- Part 3_

In the next couple of weeks, Nightlight and I become close friends. Sometimes he even allows me to follow him on his rounds. I find his job fascinating but it was also comforting to watch, to know that good was being spread and evil being fought. Nightlight could feel Pitch becoming stronger and he sometimes had to fight fearlings off.

When he came back hurt one night, I did my best to try to help him but he just waved me off like it was nothing. Frustrated, I went to my workroom and started to fiddle with my gears. Nightlight came down as I was putting the finishing touches on it,

After slipping it on a fine gold chain, I shoved the locket into his hand, explaining, "Because you won't accept my help when you are hurt, this is for calling me before you get hurt." He studies it carefully before opening it to reveal a small clock face. Closing it, he tries to give it back but I close his fingers around it.

Looking into his bright eyes, I say, "We're friends. I want to help you and I don't want to see you get hurt, so please, just take it." We have a stare off for a while before he finally relents and slips the locket around his neck.

Seemingly out of nowhere, he takes out an object and hands it to me. Looking down at it, I see a smooth, round pendant made out of a silvery metal hanging from a silver chain. Grinning, he taps the pendant, making it glow for a second before pointing at himself and taps the again locket and points to me.

Smiling, I nod and clasp the necklace around my neck. Unable to help myself, I give him a small hug. I feel him tense up before relaxing and hugging me back. When I pull away, I swear he was shining a little brighter.

"So what do you want to do now?" Letting out his signature perfect laugh, he grabs my hand and pulls me up into the air.

* * *

The pendant Nightlight gave me was glowing brightly around my neck and I felt the call of my own locket. I was flying as fast as I could to where I felt myself being tugged to. Even though the Wind was trying to comfort me, I was still freaking out. I could feel it in my bones that something was deeply wrong and my instincts were screaming at me.

When I finally find him, I see why.

Fearlings surrounded him and I knew that hidden in the crowd, was Pitch Black. Despite being hopelessly outnumbered, he was holding his own pretty well, but that doesn't stop me from helping him.

In a blast of sand, my staff disappeared and replacing it was a scythe. Even though it started as the rumor, I preferred it over my daggers. It felt more natural in my hands in my hands than anything else.

Soon, I was cutting through the fearlings, a blur of color against a sea of black. When I cut through some fearlings, I am showered in black sand. I was just killing one of these when I saw Pitch and Nightlight facing off. A group of fearlings block me when I move to stand by his side.

Helpless, I watch as they exchange blows. Pitch faints to his left and Nightlight moves to block him, living himself open. Taking the advantage, Pitch shoots a dark arrow towards him. It hits home.

Nightlight immediately dims and the Boogieman lets out a malicious laugh. Screaming, I fight harder against the army of fearlings. Nightlight falters but then is engulfed in a blinding light. I cover my head till it subsides. Looking up, I see that Pitch and his army disappeared but Nightlight was lying on the ground.

Fear shoots through me as I run to him and place his head on my lap and he weakly smiles up at me. Placing my hands on his heart, I try to use my magic to heal him. His light was dimming so fast. Gently, he removed my hands and holds them in his.

"Don't, you can't help." Even though it was weak and cracking, his voice was still pure.

"There must be something, or someone, that can help. Please hang on," I beg him, my voice wavering. I couldn't just let him die.

He shakes his head, still dimming. "No, sister, I can't." He lets go of one of my hands and grabs his staff then hands it to me. "Take this."

This time it's my turn to shake my head. "No it's yours and anyways I'm not good." Some of the tears I've been holding back manage to fall.

"Your wrong, you are nothing but good. Even when people thought you were thought you were evil and feared you, you did nothing to hurt them, just help them, and you've been fighting again against fear and evil longer then you know." He lets out a shaky laugh. "Anyways, if Tsar Lunar doesn't approve of you, he'll just pick another spirit."

Finally, I relent and take the staff. "Okay, brother. But I'm only doing it for of you." I wish I had more words to say to comfort him but none come to mind.

He brushes a piece of hair out of my face. "Sister, remember that you are strong and that you are good. Never forget those things." We stare at each other for a moment before he continues, "I think I like Miss Gwyn Time better than Father Time. Please don't be afraid to show your true self."

"I will try. I'll miss you, brother, you taught me so much." Again some more tears escape. Nightlight brushes them away and holds them to his chest.

"I'll miss you too, Gwyn. Take care of my moonbeam and yourself for me." With one final grin, he disappears into shards of light that scatter everywhere. Unknown to me, I absorbed some of the light.

With only a moonbeam to comfort me, I mourn the loss of a brave brother and hero.


	6. The Dragon & the Fall Spirit

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I don't really have a lot to say soo… hope you enjoy and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RotG, only Gwyn.**

* * *

#

_A Dragon and the Spirit of Autumn_

#

It's been over a hundred years since the death of Nightlight and there hasn't been any sign of the Boogieman since then. Slowly but surely, I got the hang of my new job of spreading good and making sure evil was at bay. I switched between using my staff and Nightlight's but I usually carried his when I was doing my nightly rounds. Since his death, I was able to sense the pureness of people and their actions and I even learned the language of the moonbeams.

I fly over the northern part of Europe after finishing up my rounds. Autumn was starting to set in, making the leaves on the trees vibrant reds and yellows. My mind wanders a bit and I feel a large predator underneath me.

_That's odd; they usually don't come down this far south. _Deciding to investigate, I start to descend.

When I land, I notice immediately that all the prey and most of the predators were scared off. Even some of the bravest predators have been wary of this area. Frowning, I start to follow an old worn path but a growling stops me in my tracks.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a large shadow move towards me. Slowly, I turn towards it. Bright yellow eyes watch me as I move forward. It growls again and I stop. Cautiously, I take another step forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a male voice calls out. Spinning around, I see a pale, thin boy with a mop of brown hair. His clothes were distinctively Viking clothing and he held a small dagger.

Green eyes study me as I lean against my staff. "What is a Viking and a dragon doing this far south?" I inquire.

The boy shifts his weight to his right leg and holds the dagger closer. Behind me, I hear leaves rustling and the black dragon shoots out to stand by the boy. "What does it matter to you?" he asks, menacingly.

Shrugging my shoulders, I answer, "It doesn't but most of the animals in this area has been scared off which is going to cause problems later and I don't want to hear Mother Nature complaining about it later."

"Oh," he states. Narrowing his eyes, he asks, "Wait, you know Mother Nature?"

I nod my head. "Yep, I'm one of her only friends in fact, but don't tell her that I said that though."

Grinning, he nods his head then shifts his weight again. I notice that one of his feet was replaced by a metal contraption but I don't say anything. He gets serious again, "Can you take me to her?"

Instantly, I feel myself get suspicious but my instincts tell me that he had a good intent. Not able to help myself, I ask, "Why do you need to see her?"

He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, I'm the new Spirit of Fall and I was wondering if I should be doing anything special." Letting out a little laugh, I nod my head and agree. Relief spreads across his features and he climbs onto the dragon.

I jump into the air and the wind catches me, letting me hover. The boy looks a little shocked but just shakes his head and the dragons takes off in the air. Letting out a laugh, I zoom past them and over the treetops. I look back to see the dragon and rider where keeping up pretty good before looking forward again and leading them to Mother Nature's palace.

Mother Nature comes out and watches us as we start to land, looking slightly annoyed. I wonder who she was annoyed at, note the sarcasm. Plastering a huge smile onto my face, I land in front of her.

"Hello Nat, how are you doing this fine day?" I ask, cheerfully. Behind me, I hear the dragon landing. She glares at me.

"Oh, I don't know, how do you think I would be when you lead a strange spirit, and a dragon, mind you, to my home?" She says pointedly.

Widening my eyes, I try to act innocent. "What, me? I would never, he's the Spirit of Fall and wanted an audience with you so I thought I would help him out."

Her dark eyes flicker towards the boy and sighs before walking past me. Turning, I lean on my staff and watch the exchange. The two of them eye each other before Nat breaks the tension and holds out her hand.

"Hello I'm Mother Nature, since I expect that she forgot her manners, my companion over there is Gwyn Time, otherwise known as Father Time and also the spirit of predators," she introduces. I roll my eyes but raise my hand a little.

The boy smirks and shakes her hand. "I'm Hiccup Haddock and this here is Toothless."

Mother Nature nods her head and smiles warmly. "Nice to meet you Hiccup. I bet you have a lot of questions so let's head in side and Gwyn can find us something to eat." Hiccups smiles as I protest. She turns her head and says, "Oh, like you actually mind, plus you owe me one."

Rolling my eyes, I fly ahead of the two of them and go into the kitchen. Honestly, I do love baking even if I don't eat anything, a fact that Nat likes taking advantage of every time she has the chance to. Taking out the ingredients I needed, I get busy.

* * *

About an hour later, I pull out a tray of chocolate chip cookies. I place them on a plate before I head out to look for Hiccup and Mother Nature. I find them deep in conversation in one of Nat's council rooms. They look up as I knock on the doorframe before walking in to the room and setting the plate on the table.

Nat grabs one immediately and Hiccups grabs one after some hesitation. Letting out a little laugh, I sit down and rest my staff across my lap. Resting my head on my hands, I ask, "Are you guys done talking?"

"Almost, we were just talking about when autumn should start and when it should end," Nat replies around a mouthful of cookies.

"That's easy; it begins around the fall equinox and ends before the winter solstice," I say cheerfully. Mother Nature smiles slightly and Hiccup stares at me.

"How do you know that?" He asks.

Shrugging, I reply, "I'm the spirit of time, I need to know simple stuff like when holidays are and when seasons starts and ends." He nods and leans back in the chair.

Nat clears her throat and we look at her. "Well, now we got that out of the way, I could help you build a home, Hiccup."

"You could stay with me until she's done," I put in.

"Really?" He asks, startled. "I couldn't possibly except…"

"Nonsense," she waves her hand. "Don't think anything about it."

He considers our offer for a second before nodding his head. "Sure, if you guys really don't mind."

"Yeah, it's really not a problem," I say, jumping up from the chair. "We should probably go, it's getting late."

Agreeing, we say good bye to Mother Nature and head outside. I grab his arm before he could mount Toothless.

"Oh no, we are not flying this time. It's too far, we are taking my method." He widens his eye and Toothless looks at me sideways. "Don't worry, it's not _that _bad."

Waving my staff, sand swirls around us. Soon, it intensifies and next to me, Hiccup clings onto Toothless harder. When the wind finally dies down, I see that we've arrived in the throne room.

Hiccup looks around and when he turns back to me, he has a look of awe. "Okay, this is pretty awesome."


	7. Where the Past is the Future

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, I was a little stuck on how to write this chapter. This chapter is basically about Gwyn's life and how she came to be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Gwyn, her life/world, and the plot.**

* * *

_#_

_Where the Past is a Forgotten Future_

#

"Hey, how come I never seen you eat or drink anything before?" Hiccup asks, breaking the silence. Startled, I jump and almost drop the book I was reading, making him chuckle.

"Umm, well I-I, uh," I stutter. Taking a deep breath, I make a snap decision. "Can I tell you something, and you'll promise not to bring it up with anyone besides me and Nature?" He narrows his eyes but agrees.

Leaning back in the chair, I start, "Well, I don't really have to eat anything and I don't like to because I can't taste anything. The same goes to most drinks."

"What do you mean most drinks? Why can't you taste anything? And why don't you have to eat?" Hiccup starts firing off question, his voice growing louder as he goes, causing Toothless to raise his head from where he was resting by the fireplace.

I raise my hand to cut him off. Fidgeting in my seat, I try my best to explain, "When I woke up, the Man in the Moon called it a curse but it's a bit… weirder? I guess it doesn't make that much sense unless I start from the beginning." He looks at me expectantly.

"Um, I know it isn't that believable, but I came from a different time… and a different dimension. Please don't ask how I got here, I really have no idea, I don't even think I died a second time." Hiccup looks like he was dying to ask me questions but he keeps his mouth shut. "Where I came from, it was being destroyed by vampires."

"I know, it's just a myth here, but it was a myth there too before they slipped up and revealed their existence and we are all myths here. I remember that I was attacked and turned but I refused to attack humans. I still needed to drink blood though, so I drank from animals." Running my fingers through my hair, I smile. "I even started a small cult for vampires like me."

"Then one day, I ended up here. I was a girl out of place and out of time with barely any memories. Man in the Moon lifted my boundaries a little so I'm able to stand sunlight now and can last longer without having to feed. I still can't taste anything and basically have everything else I used to," I finish.

Hiccup thinks for a second before asking a question. "What do you mean you're out of time? Are you from the past or future?"

"Future but this future is going to be different then my future, I promise," I tell him.

"What was the problem with your world, besides the whole vampire thing?" He raises his hands in defense when I give him a look.

Exasperated, I explain, "The whole vampire thing killed over half of the human population and even more got infected with a disease and died." I look down at my lap, tears welling in my eyes. "Even my little sister died."

Surprised, Hiccup widens his eyes and walks over to me and gives me a hug. Startled, it takes me a second before I lean into his embrace. I finally let the tears I've been holding back for over a hundred years spill out. Feeling something rubbing my arms, I know that Toothless came over to help comfort me. After a while, I'm finally all cried out and Hiccup pulls away.

"I'm guessing you were pretty close to her," he says lightheartedly.

Smiling, I nod my head. "Yeah, I tried my hardest to do everything I could so she wouldn't have to do the stuff I had to."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't have the best home life ever. My dad left before my sister was born and my mom was barely ever at home so I pretty much raised my sister by myself. Well, my best friend did help a little bit," I admit and Hiccup cracks a smile.

"Yeah I kind of know how that feels. My mother died when I was a baby and I was always the scrawny Viking, my dad, the chief of the village, didn't think I could do that much," Hiccup tells me and Toothless nuzzles his legs.

I reach over and ruffle his hair. "Well, you're the only Viking here and you taller than me, so you're not the scrawniest anymore." Laughing, he swats away my hand.

"I don't think that how it works, Time," he protests. I shrug my shoulders and roll my eyes. We sit in a comfortable silence for a while before he asks another question. "You said you don't need to feed often, so how often do you need to feed?"

It takes me a second before I answer. "Umm, about once every three months but I can really tell when I need to feed because I get pretty crabby."

Laughing, he asks, "So you're basically your usual self or are you ruder then usual?" Holding back my own laughs, I kick his shin. Wincing, he pulls it to his chest and rubs it. "Well now I don't doubt that you have super-strength."

"Super strength, speed, and enhanced senses, I've basically got everything," I hum and he shakes his head.

"If you have super speed, why does Toothless and I always beat you?" Hiccup changes subjects.

Raising an eyebrow, I retort, "I know for a fact that isn't true."

"Sure," he drawls, smirking. "But are you willing to prove it?"

"Definitely."

* * *

The wind winds around me as I hover and wait for Hiccup and Toothless to finish warming up. Finally, they stop doing loop-de-loops and come close enough for us to communicate.

"Okay regular rules and the first one to Stonehenge wins. Understand?" Hiccup yells from where he was perched on Toothless, his green eyes shining with excitement.

Adjusting my grip on my staff, I reply, "Understood."

"On the count of three, one…"

"Two…"

"Three!" We shout in unison, shooting forward. At first, we are evenly matched. I urge the wind to push me forward and I start to gain some head. Hearing a roar, I glance behind me to see that they were slowly catching up to me.

Looking ahead, I lean forward to go a little bit faster. _Come on, we're almost there!_ As I dip closer to the tree tops, a shadow casts over me. Looking up, I see Hiccup waving at me. Growling, I ask the wind for one final boost.

The trees finally give away to a clearing holding a circle of stones. Zooming past, I reach out so my fingertips brush the top of one of the stone before I land in the middle of the circle. A second later, Hiccup and Toothless join me.

Leaning on my staff, I call out, "I think you can say 'you were right' now, Hiccup."

"No, I think _you_ can say that now, Time. We clearly got here first," he replies. Toothless roars in agreement.

Narrowing my eyes, I scoff him. "No, I clearly got here first!" Hiccup hops off Toothless, shaking his head, and rubs the dragons head.

Before he can protest even more, a voice cuts between us, "Don't either of ya move or I'll shoot."


	8. Meeting a Fiery Spirit

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, I had a bit of writers block trying to finish the end so the chapters kind of short. Umm, nothing new to update so hope you enjoy and please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you will recognize. Gwyn is mine though so you cannot take her and/or copy her! **

* * *

_#_

_Meeting a Fiery Spirit_

_#_

Before Hiccup can protest even more, a voice cuts between us, "Don't either of ya move or I'll shoot."

Spinning around, I see a fiery haired girl aiming a bow at us. Her green eyes flicker between me, Hiccup, and Toothless before deciding to aim at Toothless. Big mistake. Toothless growls and coils up to strike and slowly moves closer to the girl.

Hiccup runs in front of the dragon and holds his hand out, "Calm down, bud." Toothless tries to get past Hiccup to the threat, a.k.a. the girl. Silently, I applauded his determination; the archer was starting to piss me off too.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the girl pull the string back, still aiming at my friends. Before she was able to release it, I transform into a black wolf and jump in front of her, snarling. She quickly aims and shoots at me but I nimbly dodge to the left, the arrow missing my flank by a hair.

Before I can launch my own attack on the girl, Hiccup calls out, "Gwyn stop it and turn back now, and _you_," he points at the redhead. "Put that bow away and we'll promise not to attack you. Right Time?"

Reluctantly, I stop snarling and change back in to my normal state. "Promise," I say grudgingly, leaning on my staff. Toothless stops growling too but he stays in his defensive pose. The girl stares at us for a moment before hesitantly putting down her bow.

"Okay that's better," Hiccup says, walking next to me and closer to the archer.

She watches his every step till he stops and then her bright blue eyes flicker between us. Any other situation, I would admire the sureness in how she handled her weapons and her keen observation, perfect for a predator, but right now all I could think was that she was a threat.

Pushing back her crazy frizzy hair, she asks, "Who 're ya and what ya doin' here?"

"I'm Gwyn Time, Spirit of Time and Predators," I cheerfully introduce myself. Because I was still 'a little' pissed at her for trying to kill Hiccup and Toothless, I flash my fangs. She gasps and raises her bow slightly while Hiccup slaps the back of my head. Pleased with her reaction, I roll my eyes at the fall spirit and retract them.

"I'm so sorry about her, her manners are severely lacking," Hiccup apologizes, pinching the bridge of his noise. I snort at the overused joke. "I'm Hiccup Haddock, Spirit of Autumn, and this here is Toothless." The black dragon tilts his head at the sound of his name and only uncoils slightly as Hiccup continues to explain why we were there.

"You see, Gwyn and I were trying to figure out who was the faster flyer so we using this place as a finishing line. Obviously Toothless and I won." Gasping, I turn to him and elbow him in the side. Wincing, he glares at me.

She studies him with a new found curiosity and nods her head. "I'm Merida DunBroch, Spirit of Summer," she introduces. For emphasis, she lights her free hand on fire. Remembering the last time I was near fire, I take a couple steps back. Laughing at my reaction, Merida waves her hand, extinguishing the fire.

Despite my effort not to, I was beginning to respect the girl. She reminded me too much of myself.

"You're another seasonal?" Hiccup asks, excited. Merida nods her head and finally fully puts away her bow. "Have you met Mother Nature?"

"Yeah, nice lass though she's a little serious," she replies and I rack my brain for anything Nat could have said about the summer spirit. Oh yeah, she said that she was very hot-headed and independent.

Twirling my staff, I say, "Yeah, I've been trying to get her to loosen up for over four hundred years." The two other spirits turn to me, mouths hanging wide open.

"Your over four hundred years old!" Merida yells, stepping inside the ring of stone.

I shrug my shoulders. "Yep, 456 years since I've become a spirit so I'm technically 474 years old." She lets out a low whistle and Hiccup nods his head in agreement.

"So that's why you're so grouchy." Narrowing my eyes at the comment, I hit his arm. Smirking, he says, "My point exactly."

Smiling deviously, Merida asks, "What's your excuse, Dragon Breath?" I cover my mouth with my hands to try to keep myself from laughing but it doesn't work. Merida joins me and soon we were both doubled over, gasping for air.

Hiccup looks at us with an annoyed expression and throws his arms in the air and mumbles, "I will never understand girls."


End file.
